Finding my way back into my old life
by Shazon
Summary: Charlie is back from the dead. Well, she never died actually. But, she is back with her 5 year old daughter. And Summer Bay never changed but the people in it have certainly moved on and changed.


-Charlie-  
"It is time to go back." Steve, my doctor came out and hugged me. "It is time to go back to Summer Bay." I smiled but I still felt so guilty for leaving my Ruby and Brax behind even though it was the best thing for everyone. And the safest thing to do. I then looked over at my sleeping angel, Kassidy Ruby Braxton who has just turned 5 years old. Steve squeezed my shoulder with a concern look in his eyes. "I know this is going to be a hard start but they will not turn their back on you"

"I really hope not." I whispered softly as I started to tie my long brown, red locks in a ponytail. "I hope they won't feel angry at me for faking my death and them missing out on 5 years of Kassidy's life." I sighed as Kassidy started to wake up, I walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Morning baby."

"Morning Mama." Kassidy's soft voice whispered in her morning voice. She stretched then waved to Steve. "Morning Uncle Steve." She got up and hugged me then hugged Steve.

"Today is the day we go to Mama's home town." I announced excitedly to Kassidy who now grabbed an banana to eat, and she looked at me with a bright smile.

"I get to meet Daddy and Ruby!" She screamed excitedly and I nodded as I watched my little baby jumped in excitement as the banana goes in her mouth and she eats it. Steve watched on then turned to look at me.

"I have to go to work, text me tonight or later on." He simply said as he hugged me. "Good luck, Charlie." He gave a hug to Kassidy then walked out of the apartment. I got Kassidy's outfit ready as Kassidy brushed her long dark red hair out and brushed her teeth. I got her a t shirt with a minion holding a banana which describes Kassidy perfectly. She eats bananas all the time. I then lay out a pair of her leggings with her undies that were covered in minions.

"How is my cheeky minion going?" I yelled out as I heard her spitting probably missing the sink like always.

"Nearly done, Mama." She yelled back as I heard a tap running as I grabbed white socks and yellow vans. I then made my way into the bathroom expecting tooth paste on the mirror and around the sink but I only saw tooth paste in the sink. She smiled at me. "I spat in the sink!" I gave her a hug.

"Good girl!" I embraced her and swung her around then placed her on the bathroom bench to fix her hair a little. "You look so much like your sister and Daddy that it is crazy." I then carried her to our room and dressed her out of her PJ's placing it in my suitcase then dressed her up. I got my iPhone out as she posed with a minion toy and took a photo to post on Instagram.

JustCharlie: My little Minion is all ready for the day looking bright as ever. Love my little Kassidy. /p

I carried out all the suitcases and bags with Kassidy's help. I put her in her car seat and strapped her in. And we started the two hour drive from the City to Summer Bay with thought crossing my mind about everybody's reactions.

-Ruby-

I was sitting at the booth when Brax walked in with his new baby, Kasey. I smiled as he sat himself down placing Kasey on his lap. "Hey Rubes." Brax greeted me and I smiled at them both

"Morning." I greeted him back as I took my books off the table for uni. "How is little Kase going?

"He had a bad night last night. Kept us up all night." Brax answered back then pointed to the stack of books on the floor. "How is uni treating you?"

"It's been alright so far." I answered back to him with a smile enjoying the chance to talk about my achievement. "Getting good marks here and there. Making new friends."

"Charlie would be so proud up there in Heaven watching her little girl grow up." I smiled at that as Roo walked over with Brax's meal and baby food for Kase.

"I really miss her." I whispered softly as Roo walked away and Irene rushes in apogizing for being late again. "But, you right about her watching over me. I am happy that she is living in a better place." Brax's nods as he has a mouth full of cereal and Kasey is chumping on his baby food. I giggled at the cuteness as I got my iPhone out and took a picture for Instagram.

RubyBuckton: Father like son? Love this two. Wish you were here to see this, Mummy. x

I looked up from iPhone when I see a little girl running towards me. Confusion fills me and I see Brax's face turn into confusion to. "Ruby! You are my sister! I am Kassidy!" I raised a eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me-"

"Kassidy, I told you to not run away like that." A familiar voice was heard and I looked up at the person who I thought was dead. I covered my mouth so I couldn't scream because screaming was the only thing to do. "Ruby..."

"Charlie?" Brax whispered as Kasey starts to whine. His eyes filled with love. "You..."

"Oh Brax, Ruby." Charlie cooed as my insides started to ache. My heart ached. I looked back at Kassidy who had a big smile on her face. I stood up, quickly grabbing my textbooks and rushed out. "Ruby!" Charlie screamed out but I refused to look at her.

-Charlie-

"I took Kassidy's hand so she wouldn't run to her heartbroken sister. I looked back at Brax and the little baby who had baby food all over his face. "You aren't dead.." Suddenly, his face turned into a sad one from a loving one. "This is just a dream. Of course this is a dream." He shook his head as the little baby started to whine.

"Charlie?" Irene came over and touched me. "Oh my.."

"I can explain everything." I answered softly and Brax shook his head.

"No."

"Brax, please!" I begged gently but he got up holding Kasey then ran out just like Ruby did a few minutes ago. Irene hugged me as I broke down in her arms as Kassidy watched on in confusion.


End file.
